From Now To Infinity
by Silvarius
Summary: What does it take to make Bobby realize what Alex means to him? Here's a short little story that answers that question.


A short little piece I wrote over the holidays cause I got really bored. There's no dialogue, just actions. It might be hard to understand, and for that I apologize. Comments and advice are always welcome.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything except the plot. I wish I owned Bobby and Alex cause then they would be together like they're meant to be.

* * *

Bobby Goren was sitting at his desk when the call came. The call that could easily change his life. He was horrified at what he was hearing. This couldn't be happening – not now. Immediately, he ran into Captain James Deakins' office to explain the situation. Deakins' face mirrored Bobby's; a look of horror, a look of fear. Together, the two of them hopped in a car and hurried off to the scene.

A robbery was taking place in a bank not far from 1 Police Plaza. It wouldn't have been a big deal if one of the Major Case Squad's own wasn't in that bank. Caught in the wrong place at the wrong time with a room full of other hostages. Gunshots rang out as screams filled the room.

Alex Eames was crouched on the floor as the men commanded. It was all she could do to prevent her or anyone else from being shot. Silently she prayed that he gun wasn't showing or that they didn't make her for a cop. She was never fond of firing her gun and hoped that, in the end, it wouldn't come to that.

The man on the ground next to her reached over and pulled her gun out of her holster. Before she could stop him, he went postal, taking out one of the four men before being shot down himself. He lay right where he was before, only this time, he was dead. The poor man couldn't be any older than thirty; a young soul killed prematurely.

Bobby and Deakins pulled up outside to hear gunshots. Bobby had to resist the urge to go running inside and shoot the hell out of whoever was responsible for this. Sensing his anger, the captain kept a hand on his shoulder to prevent him from trying to be a hero. Yes, Eames was in there, but that didn't mean he had to act irresponsibly to save her.

More gunshots could be heard from inside. Bobby had to bite his lip to keep from crying out. What if one of those shots was aimed at Alex? What if she was already dead? Bobby berated himself for thinking like that. She couldn't be dead – he wouldn't allow it.

A young boy started crying for him mommy. His "mommy" must have been one of the first ones already killed. Gathering up her courage, Alex crawled over to him. She tried to calm him down. Luckily, he understood the situation and shut up when she told him to. He was shaking with silent sobs in her arms. She may not have realized it then, but she had just saved a life.

Suddenly, the police came bursting through the door, equipped with vests, helmets, and shields. It took only a few seconds to take down the robbers. One by one, they fell. At last, the horror was over.

Outside, Bobby could hear the ensuing gunfight coming from within the bank. It only lasted a few seconds. When people began exiting the bank, he scanned the crowd for Alex. It wasn't until the EMT's carried out body bags, that Bobby became frantic. Where was she? She couldn't be . . . could she?

Overcome with grief, Bobby turned away. A lone tear fell down his face. Feelings of anger, sorrow, and regret filled his heart. Alex—his Alex—was dead.

Alex Eames finally left the building after being held up to give a full report. She noticed her partner standing by a car with his back to her. A small smile crept on her face. It was a wonderful relief to see him there. As silently as she could, she walked up behind him and placed a hand on his arm.

Thinking it was Deakins or some other officer, Bobby spun around, ready to start yelling. Before he could say a word, he was pulled into a hug. He couldn't believe what was going on. This short, petite, blond who had her arms around him was Alex. She was alive. Overjoyed at this sight before him, he pulled her into a tight bear hug. It was as if he was trying to tell her never to scare him like that again. He never wanted to lose her. Bobby truly cared about Alex and it took an experience like this for him to realize just how much.

* * *

There you go, hope you liked it. I would like to note that I'm currently looking for a beta for the rest of my Law & Order: CI stories that I haven't posted yet. If interested, contact me in any way, shape, or form (e-mail, IM, or in a review). Thank you.

- Silvarius


End file.
